


From Dorset to London

by TheCookieStyles



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Soldiers, Trains, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Tommy liked Alex the moment he saw him. He can't take his eyes off the other soldier.And when they're on the train together, on the way to London, Alex takes care of Tommy. Just like how Tommy thought he would.





	From Dorset to London

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Dunkirk the other day and it was so good! I'm going to see it again in the cinema for sure!!
> 
> And I'm loving all of the Tommy/Alex fics that are being made! They're so good and I really ship them XD

It was only a matter of time now, Tommy thought. Before he was well and truly home. 

Was he happy and excited and everything good? Of course he was. That had been every soldiers' goal all along: to return to England. And they'd done it. Not in the most comfortable or luxurious way, but they had survived, hadn't they? It was a war for crying out loud; if they had to return covered in oil and seawater and sweat and blood, then so be it!

He hadn't expected to make friends there. His father had always told him to trust nobody, but then again, had those sailors not put their trust in the soldiers, then Tommy wouldn't have made it home. He had relied on strangers, and those strangers had given him, and the rest of the soldiers, what they had wanted.

"Can't wait to see them again," Alex muttered as they made their way off the train, accepting the refreshments and snacks they were being given. The most food Tommy had consumed in a while.

"Who?" the latter asked, and felt dumb when Alex gave him a funny look.

"My family of course."

Family. Bloody hell, Tommy hadn't seen his in a while! After being away for so long, he had become adjusted to fighting and threatening anyone who he deemed 'untrustworthy'. He wasn't as bad as most of the soldiers though, especially Alex.

Alex. The very name made his mouth dry up and his teeth sink down into his lips. He felt a chill and a warmth spread into his stomach at the same time.

It was worse when the older boy was in his very proximity. Every time he brushed past him, every time he whispered something daft in his ear. He'd feel adreanline burst through his veins, almost as if preparing him for a fight, though he didn't exactly know why. He knew Alex would never hurt him...at least he hoped so.

"Got a bird to go 'ome to?" he questioned casually, peaking at Alex out of the corner of his eye. The other man smirked slightly, his lips curling in a slightly creepy yet pleasurable way.

"A few, actually. I'm quite the charmer," he chuckled.

Tommy didn't doubt that.

Wait, why did he have such thoughts?

He decided that it was just because Alex was older than him; he was basically a role-model. He had confidence that Tommy lacked, had a tough-guy persona that only looked right on him. The man was they type of soldier that Tommy's father strived for his son to be. 

"They see us as heroes," Alex smiled, taking a sip of the whiskey that had been handed to him.

The people did. They were cheering for the men, applauding them and handing them luxurious items that they hadn't seen for a while now. It was a great feeling, and Tommy wished he could live in the moment forever. Almost.

There were still things going on. The war was far from over, so there was still a great chance that he could die. To be honest, he thought he was dead the moment that ship sunk, but it wasn't really anything new. All the other soldiers did too, and they were proved wrong.

And then there was that poor boy in the boat. George, was it? He was just a person to Tommy, just like everyone else, but he had a family. When his brother was faced with the fact that his dear brother was indeed dead, his eyes lost any look of hope in them. Yes, he had accomplished something massive in rescuing all the evacuees, but he'd still lost someone very important to him.

"The beach looks nice," Alex commented, and it was then that Tommy actually took in his surroundings.

It was crowded, of course. There were people jumping up and down and screaming, blocking most of his view, however the beach was massive. There were men on there, observing the miracle that had happened, and what a view it must have been. 

The beach also reminded Tommy of his childhood. Chasing his friends, kicking sand around and building sandcastles. Splashing in the sea, watching in awe at the jets that flew over his head. Those were the days.

"Want to take a look?"

Tommy was startled out of his thoughts. "What?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I said: do you want to take a look? At the beach?"

Oh. "Uh...sure."

It'd probably take a while to sort everything out. Nobody knew where they were heading to next anyway, so it was best to take in all of the sights while they could. Even if it was just a beach.

"This is nice and quiet," the young soldier stated as he and Alex found a place on the sand. It reminded him of the other beach...the one that he never wanted to see again yet would stay etched in his mind for a good while. They had gone behind a few rocks, and had come across a little hidden pool that contained little silver fish and colourful rocks. The nicest thing he'd seen in a while. 

"For once," Alex laughed. "I could probably go to sleep 'ere."

Tommy glanced at the older lad's lips for a moment, admiring how plump and perfect they were, before uttering a "Same."

The salty air and warm breeze was all it took for Alex to start dozing off. And if Tommy watched him while he slept, that was only for the other man to know.

XXX

"Where are we?" Alex yawned, noticing that he wasn't outside anymore. Glancing up, he saw Tommy sitting across from him, reading a book.

The younger man smiled and put his book down, leaning back. "They're takin' us somewhere up north I think. Apparently it's safer," he stated. "This train's a lot better than the last one, huh?"

"Definitely," Alex agreed. They were in their own little booth, with a door with locks on and a big window that had a curtains on it! Of course, they were open at the moment, leaving both Alex and Tommy able to admire the lovely landscape of Dorset. They would probably be getting off the train to switch to a less comfortable one in a few hours, Tommy thought, but at least he'd be able to sleep. That other train was absolutely terrible!

The two soldiers sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Tommy wondered what London would be like when he got back. Alex wondered if fish and chips would still taste as good as it used to.

And then, they both thought of each other. How far they'd come together. They were only looking to survive, and had instead made pals of each other. Alex had sworn he wouldn't befriend a soldier. Tommy wondered why anyone would want to be his friend.

"You're a good mate, you know," Alex murmured, observing the stars from outside. Tommy breathed in.

"You too," he replied shakily. 

Alex turned, looked into his eyes, and smiled. Tommy nearly stopped breathing altogether.

Glancing around for a few minutes, before pushing open the door and letting the sounds of the other cheering soldiers sink in, Alex quickly retreated to his seat. He then locked the door, closed the curtains, and got to work of trying to find a little lever of some sort so he could make a bed from the bench. When he realised there was none, he took matters into his own hands.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked when his fellow soldier grabbed the two blankets they had been given on the train and laid them out on the floor. Snatching the pillows and tossing them above the blankets, Alex then took hold of Tommy's hand before dragging him down to the floor. "Alex-"

"Shh," Alex hushed. "How much sleep did you get after I dozed off before?"

Tommy shrugged. "Didn't get any. But I mean-"

"That's not good, is it?" Alex whispered, trailing his slender fingers along Tommy's jaw. Tommy sucked in a breath. "You know...I actually think you're alright."

Whimpering, Tommy pressed his lips together, before uttering: "You too."

Alex grinned.

The laughs of the drunken soldiers easily drowned out the sounds that came from both Tommy and Alex in that locked, steamy room. Nobody heard a thing.

"Alex," Tommy cried, wincing as the soldier left another purple bruise on his collarbone. Alex wiped his mouth, staring at the man in-front of him with absolute adoration and lust. The other soldier's hair was sticking to his forehead and there were beads of sweat rolling down his back, and his hands were bright pink and his whole body was flushed, but Alex thought he looked beautiful.

"So lovely," Alex whispered. He still had his uniform on while Tommy was completely stripped, his clothes lying in a heap on his bench. They were wet and oily anyway, and they irritated his skin and he hated wearing the damn uniform, so he was more than happy to not be wearing it. But, seeing Alex in his made his thoughts flutter wildly.

Even behind the curtains, it was obvious that the windows were completely steamed up. Both Tommy and Alex had been knocked against the door many times during their little rendezvous, which under normal circumstances would have caused suspicion, but this time nobody was really bothered. 

By the time they were done, Tommy was completely collapsed against Alex's chest. Alex's face was greasy from sweat and Tommy had cried so much his throat was raw, but in the end, they were in each other's arms. It didn't matter what state they were in.

"Thank you, Private," Tommy whispered. He was pulling at Alex's jacket, trying to tug it off, to which the man did for him, before hiking his shirt off and sticking his face into his very warm chest. Alex nodded, looking down at his fellow soldier and smiling. It wasn't as big as the one before; this one was more relaxed and droopy and tired.

"Thank you too, love," he murmured, giving Tommy a final kiss on the forehead.

He'd remember Tommy for sure. He wouldn't forget about him.

Even years later. He still had thoughts. One could not simply forget Dunkirk, or the people who were there to witness it.

Tommy didn't forget him, either. After all, it was Alex who had brought him well and truly home.

**Author's Note:**

> That last line reminds me of Sweet Creature :D


End file.
